Virgin Love
by SilverSickle
Summary: As Rin begins to find her identity as a human girl, what will Sesshoumaru do with this new woman? RinxSess
1. Chapter 1

-1An: Soooo this starts out as a more serious story, when Rin and Sesshoumaru are not exactly the best of friends. But bear with me, it gets funny soon enough.

It was like any other day, for it passed much the same way it always had.

Rin opened her eyes to the blaring spring sun, though still weak its rays filled her small twelve year old body. Warming her from the chilly air of the morning. Jaken was lighting a fire in the tiny clearing, while she had gone to look for some firewood still wet from the light sprinkling of snow two days previous. Sesshoumaru had told her that they would be retuning to the ancient mansion of his father soon enough, but it was still cold and she was tired of the cold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is no dry firewood!" she called from over her shoulder to where he sat sharpening the blade of Toukijin with a dark stone. The deadly ringing sound echoing throughout the clearing, killing the pleasant birdsong in the trees.

Sesshoumaru stood sheathing the sword and walked over to the girl summoning whatever patience he had left. His nerves were strung thin these last few days due to his prey eluding him… His could not fulfill a job because of one nagging factor…

Passing her he scanned the clearing with sharp eyes and then pointed to a shaded area near a nest of evergreens.

"Go there Rin" he muttered and obedient as always she ran off and did his biding. Returning to his pallet the only dry spot in the clearing, he sat down. Watching Jaken build a fire with relative ease.

"She's getting worse Jaken, is this what happens to humans in the cold?"

Jaken looked up his yellowy eyes narrowing "Indeed"

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more then the warm weather to come, Rin was growing more and more lethargic and lazy as the temperature dropped further. She slept like a cat and when Ah-un tried to raise her she was grumpy and childish. He was not one to complain but he felt that there was some gap beginning to form between him and the young mortal girl.

Brushing the bangs from his face, he glanced over to see Ah-un had brought back some game from the forest. Three plump rabbits rested delicately in it's jaws and walking over the demon placed the three rabbits in front of Jaken who gave the demon an affectionate pat before turning to his knife. A moment later the sound of Jaken gutting the rabbits sent Sesshoumaru in further deep thought.

Rin returned by the time Jaken had set up the pot and built a heap of wet low burning wood around the bottom. With a deft had he threw the cleaned rabbit meat into the pot of spring water and wild herbs before he took the wood from the scrawny girl.

"Master Jaken what are you making?" she asked peaking into the pot.

"Don't put your face close girl!" he cried and Rin jumped back turning her wide eyes to the little demon who she now stood over.

For a moment Sesshoumaru thought she would cry but she simply turned away and walked over to Ah-un where the demon let her body fall into the crook of his body. Ah-un was the only one who seemed to care for Rin without condition. With the days as cold as they were she always slept with him, curled into the deep folds of his fatty, scaled body. Content Ah-un snorted and closed his eyes, rested his two heads on the cold, frost ridden ground below and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru stole another glance at the mortal girl once more, she was awake starting at him with those intense chocolate colored eyes, that sent a sudden thrill up his spine. Immediately Rin looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks before the lazy feeling that had been with her for so long swelled like a wave and soon after she too was asleep.

00

It was another week trek to his father decrypted mansion, and the girl had already put them three days behind. She was growing more and more weak as the days passed till, two mornings after the rabbit stew Ah-un could not wake her.

Jaken waddled on over to her form, her yellowish skin now white, a fine sweat beaded her smooth brow. And once Jaken pressed his tiny hand to her forehead he turned to Sesshoumaru with something like fear in his eyes.

"She is very ill milord, if we do not find her a doctor soon she will die."

00

Sesshoumaru slowly drifted through the heavens on his white swirl of cloud, the pale human girl in his arms. His golden eyes scanning the dull countryside for the spotting of a few small hovels. A human village, where he could take her to feel better.

They had been flying for sometime and still he could neither see nor smell the sign of humans. In frustration his eyes scanned once more… Then in the far distance he spotted a large village. There he would find the salvation that he needed…

000

Landing gracefully on the outskirts of the village, the shimmering cloud disappeared in a flurry of wind and light. He waited for his hair to settle before walking peacefully into the bustling village, which for the most part didn't seem to notice him.

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly looking at the different cramped shops and stalls with frustration, before a wizened old voice called out to him. Turning he saw an old fruit vendor sitting on a small barrel smoking a pipe. His heavily lidded eyes burning with a strange light.

"If your looking for a doctor, he is down the street." the man lifted up his lazy hand and pointed past Sesshoumaru. He followed the man's finger down the small avenue where at it's very end was a blue screened door.

Thanking the man he turned, walking away from the noise of the marketplace. All the while listening to make sure the frail girl in his hands heart, still beat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A belated Merry Chirstmas and A happy new year! I'm lazy I know but here's the chappie.

Pushing back the blue screen with sudden impatience, Sesshoumaru cast his eyes around the small clinic. It was gloomy and smelt of poppies there wasn't a soul in sight, until as if by magic a short very old mortal man appeared in front of him. If not for his impassable face, Sesshoumaru would have jumped.

"Hello young man how may I help you?" the old man began cheerily.

Sesshoumaru held out Rin's lifeless body without a word

"Ah, bring her over here"

He followed the stooped old man through a short even darker hallway into a small room. Decorated wall to wall with strange jars and odd looking plants. In the center of the room next to an incense burner was a small pallet. Sesshoumaru settled Rin's body on the clean linens and then sat on the vacant cushion, it like the rest of the place was old and moth eaten emitting a wheeze of dust.

Slowly with great practice the doctor went about the room taking out several jars and picking leaves from the two largest plants in the room. He then with the loud creaking of bones sat near Rin's body. A cool basin of water and towels had appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. Again he was surprised, maybe it was the poppy incense that was making his vision cloudy…

"Tell me what is wrong with her, young man"

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment "She had been lazy and lethargic. We have to stop every few hours for her to rest. And she is very secretive, she does not wish for Jaken or I to help her with anything."

The old man nodded and motioned for Sesshoumaru to begin to wet the towels

"The most obvious thing is that she is running a high fever, which will only be aided by you placing those damp towels over her forehead. She is also exhausted, her feet bare the dirt and calluses of many days walking. You have worked this girl to the ground, she is gravely ill for it."

Sesshoumaru felt nothing as the old man spoke "She insists on following me and does whatever I tell her. I have no consideration for someone who humbles themselves so lowly at my feet. I only reason why I brought her here is because my traveling partner Jaken is attached to her."

He thought he saw the old man smile "I understand" the old man replied as he was grinding several leaves and bright colored powders on the mortar he had moved in front of him.

Sesshoumaru gently placed the folded towel on Rin's burning forehead and heard her sigh. He drew away instinctively, thinking that she would awaken. But she continued to sleep on, blissfully unware of anything happening.

"What is your name old man?" he asked after a time.

"Tofukuji"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed "What an odd name"

"And what about yours young man?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Ah then the girl is your ward?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head seeing Rin's pained features beginning to relax.

"Rin and I met quite strangely after the death of her parents by demons."

Tofukuji rose a white brow "Then it seems you are fond of her after all"

Sesshoumaru looked up angrily just as there was a soft light from the mortar, and the dust that the old man had grinded materialized into a single dewy camellia bud.

He then opened a small narrow bottle and placed the bud inside, "Give this to her once the fever breaks. You will remain here for the next few days, there will be a bath and food every morning until she is better."

Sesshoumaru parted his lips to reply but the old man was gone, he watched in incredibly around the room. But there wasn't a sight or sound of the old man, there wasn't the noise of even rats here in this dingy clinic. Only the heavy smell of poppy and the soft breathing of Rin…

After several hours of vigilant watch, he even grew tired. The incense still continued to burn, even after a pallet of his own had appeared. Wearily slipping beneath the thick fur, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreams...


End file.
